SR World Pantheon/The Book of Rituals
__TOC__ Creation Trio The Great Three The great three is a combination of all the Creation Trio's blessings being used in one attack. It requires for three people, one for each God, to combine their magic and summon a blessing from their god. Together, this is a devastatingly powerful attack. Chronos Summoning Ritual Summoning Chronos is very hard. For Chronos to be called upon, he must be enraged. This can be done by putting time under a Glamour of anger, or by traveling through time without the help of Chronos. Once one of these things are done, you must perform the ritual be reciting these words: God of Time, I call upon thee... Enact your vengeance, your anger, upon my foes... End all those who stand before me, for their time is up... Chronos, I call for your hand! Deus autem tempore, qua invocavérimus te ... Iubere vengance tuum, ira tua, super inimicos meos ... Omnis qui stans in conspectu meo, usque ad tempus ... Chronos dico, manu! Gaia Summoning Ritual Chaos Summoning Ritual To summon Chaos, one must unleash fire onto a symbol of Evil, similar to what a satanic ritual would look like, and then chant the following: God of Discord, I call for your assistance... Unleash your darkness, your Disorder, to my foes... Defeat these who stand against me, as their magic is wasted... Chaos, I call for your hand! Ang Dios sa panagbingkil, ako sa pagtawag alang sa imong tabang sa... Buhian ang imong kangitngit, ang imong Disorder, sa akong mga kaaway... Pildihon niini nga nagatindog sa batok kanako, ingon nga ilang salamangka mausik... Kagubot, ako sa pagtawag alang sa imong kamot? End of Days Ritual The END OF DAYS Ritual is a ritual that was designed to end the Gods of Creation. All records of it have been destroyed, and are probably never going to be found. Gods of Nope/Gods of Epon HOOTH SUMMONING RITUAL While HOOTH will often summon himself briefly at the mention of his name, a surefire way to bring him into an area is to repeat the following chant the following: I VOICE MYSELF TO SUMMON THEE TO WRECK FROM LAND AND SKY AND SEA TO MAKE THOSE WHO STAND AGAINST BE PINNED UPON THE JUDGEMENT FENCE I CALL TO SUMMON THAT OF WHAT CANNOT BE NAMED WITHOUT SELF-SMUT THE CREATURE WE CAN'T CALL BY NAME UNLESS OUR LIVES BE PUT TO SHAME VINESCO, VINEERO, HALARA'S RUTH ALL SHALL PRAISE THE MIGHTY HOOTH quan summoning ritual To summon quan, three or more participants in the ritual must offer blood as a sacrifice from their palms or similar appendages. With their heads lifted and their still-bleeding palms facing upwards, they must chant the following: i raise my hands to summon thee to wreck from land and sky and sea to make those who stand against be pinned upon the judgement fence i call to summon that of why the raffs of neij cannot fly the beast called in dark silence for fear we rouse the ambiance we lift our heads and show our palms directly towards the skies of quan EnterinG BreecH To enter BreecH, the realm of BlendeR, one must find and subdue a natural cogbeast. It is to be killed, preferably in a humane manner as the beast is considered sacred to the god, and its liver is to be removed. It may be prepared in any way for consumption that involves either steaming or smoking. It is then to be consumed, in its entirety, before the one performing the ritual blacks out from the inevitable hallucinations. This will bring the participant's soul into BreecH, the realm of the god once known as the Blender of Souls. The area is mostly mechanical with organic growths expanding across the vast mountainous land. After approximately seven hours to three days, the participant will awake and find that his/her clothes are missing. At this point, it would be wise to get to a hospital and arrange for pickup back home, as one often finds that after awakening from this ritual, they are in an unknown location. Omnis' Unsealing Ritual Omnis performed a ritual that unsealed the Gods of Nope to their full forms as the Gods of Epon. This process was never explained in any detail in the story, though it is widely considered a legitimate ritual that can be performed. Under certain circumstances, the Brother's of evil will appear to a person, and grant them eternal youth for a lifetime of servitude. Quetzalcoatl It is known that the feathered searpant Quetzalcoatl will appear to someone who has ran away from home and will not return, and that Quetzalcoatl will put himself in harm's way to draw their attention. If the person saves Quetzalcoatl, then he blesses them with eternal youth and servitude to him. Xolotl It is known that the skeleton jackal Xolotl will appear to someone who has put curses upon those who do not worship money, fame, darkness, attention, appearence, or battle. Xolotl will challenge that person to a battle, and since Xolotl is a powerful God, they will lose. but if that person chooses to back out of the battle, then Xolotl will kill them. If that person stays to fight for his life, Xolotl will save the person and grant them immortality. Outer Gods Defodol Galw am Seren Anghenfil In order to bring forth this minor Godbeast, one has to completely fill up a Spacial Incubator with molten Adminium ( 2 ), and then proceed to fold it inside-out with insane amounts of pressure. Once the Incubator has been folded, the molten Adminium will form a complex structure with seemingly illogical building patterns. At this point one must chant the following: "Seren anghenfil, yr wyf yn galw i chi, yn dod i lawr i'r ddaear, dinistrio popeth, marwolaeth, " If done right, the Incubator will begin levitating, and the Adminium structure will start moving around it in a strange manner, constantly accelerating, before grinding to a halt and revealing itself to have turned into the minor Godbeast. The Day of Reckoning The spread of necromancy will cause an erosion in the protective cloister created by Chronos, allowing for outside deitic forces to invade the planet. Other Gods Indra's Blessing Very few call upon the blessings of the pagan god Indra, though it is rumored that the god, if favoring one's continued devotion and prayer, gives them expert aim and incredulous armstrength, especially when using weaponry. So far, only Poisonshot seems to pull this off properly, and only some of the time. Psalm of Flukes (Excerpt from The Second Reality Project of Raocow: A brief bout of worship to Flukes, a minor god:) The songbird It is a giant chrome bird made of brass Ai, Jeez , this is actually going alright Through the power of Flukes You are my one god Holidays Chanukwanzaa Chanukwanzaa is a one-day festival that takes place during the colder season, where snowfall occurs in almost all areas. It is a day where families get together and party, eating copious amounts of food and giving each other gifts. Carolers may also go from door-to-door singing ridiculous folk songs in the hopes of being sent off with cheery blessings, food, or anything other than a few bullets in their skulls. The five main points of Chanukwanzaa, which have been characterized as pets, are: * Chanukin, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Family * Chanukabej, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Sustenance * Chanukard, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Gifts * Chanukarol, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Song * Chanukueve, the Chanukwanzaa Spirit of Blessing Muerteween Eve Muerteween Eve is a holiday that lays praise to some of the lesser gods. While it originated as a reverent holiday that did not have much going for it, it soon became yet another holiday where friends would gather and party for the heck of it. They later gained the idea of dressing up and theming things in a spooky manner from other cultures who feared that lesser gods whose praises were not sung on this day would attack mortals out of anger. Category:Stories Category:Stutid Magic Shit